New Year, New Life
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Seungkwan tak pernah menyangka kalau keputusan ibunya bekerja dengan keluarga kerajaan Chwe akan memberinya kehidupan baru di tahun baru, bersama Pangeran Vernon yang dikiranya hanya ada dalam mimpi indahnya. [VerKwan] [Vernon & Seungkwan] [GS] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #frixikwon


**New Year, New Life**

 _by : frixikwon_

Pairing : VerKwan / Bule x Bulet couple

.

Author's Note : Ini pertama kalinya priksi nulis ff verkwan dan dalam keadaan kuku jempol abis dipotong jadinya typoan T_T

Ini adalah ff projek bersama memberdeul gc Tong Sampah Seventeen, moga ga ngeflop dan moga kedepannya gc fullfaedah ini akan menghasilkan lebih banyak ff keren yang lebih dari sebelumnya (gayakin tapi amiin)

.

 **Warn** : Genderswitch for Uke, Typo(s), Twist, Open-End, Spoiler of Frixi's 2018 Fanfic Project kuartal kedua berhamburan, Bapering, jika ada keluhan lebih lanjut silakan dm akun wpku, trims!

* * *

"Seungkwanie! Bantu _Eomma_ membersihkan jagung! Kamu tahu kan malam ini adalah tahun baru dan keluarga kerajaan akan melakukan tradisi bakar-bakar?"

Gadis cantik berpipi tembam yang sibuk menguncir rambut pirangnya dalam model ponytail itu menatap sang ibu melalui matanya yang memicing.

"Bakar-bakar? Apa yang dibakar? Rumah tetangga?"

Nyonya Boo mematikan kran air yang telah digunakan untuk membersihkan daging, lalu berbalik dan memberikan satu cubitan menyakitkan di pinggang anak gadis kesayangannya.

"Auch! Sakit, _Eomma_!" Pekik Seungkwan sambil cemberut.

"Kamu sih, tutur bicaranya tidak dijaga!" Nyonya Boo bukannya kasihan pada putrinya, tapi malah mengomelinya habis-habisan. "Kita sedang berada di rumah anggota keluarga kerajaan, jadi tak seharusnya kamu bicara ngawur seperti ketika bersama teman-teman berandalmu! Makanya, jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kalau nanti didengar oleh majikan _Eomma_ , bisa gawat lho!"

Gadis berlekuk tubuh aduhai yang kontras dengan wajah imutnya itu semakin mencebikkan bibir menanggapi kebawelan ibunya.

"Aish, ribet sekali ya kalau jadi anggota keluarga kerajaan! Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu! Harus begini, harus begitu! Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati hidup seandainya dulu aku lahir di keluarga kerajaan?!" Tanya Seungkwan retoris

Nyonya Boo menanggapi sikap kritis dan bebas anaknya dengan sebuah senyum cantik penuh arti.

"Maka dari itu, kamu harus bersyukur meski kamu dilahirkan oleh Eomma yang cuma orang biasa dan bukan apa-apa ini." Nyonya Boo mengelus rambut Seungkwan yang lembut dan beraroma semanis buah. "Karena dengan begini, kamu bisa menikmati hidup seperti yang kamu mau tanpa dituntut begini begitu..."

Seungkwan mengangguk cepat, lalu memeluk ibunya seerat mungkin sembaru terus bergumam sambil menangis terharu.

"Aku sayang _Eomma_! Aku sayang _Eomma_! Aku benar-benar sayang _Eomma_!"

.

Di pusat kota Seoul, ada sebuah rumah besar nan megah yang sangat menarik karena pemiliknya bukan orang biasa, melainkan keturunan ningrat berdarah biru.

Mereka adalah keluarga Chwe, yang terdiri dari seorang ayah warga Korea Selatan tulen, seorang ibu warga Britania Raya yang merupakan cucu Ratu Elizabeth, serta dua orang anak blasteran menawan bernama Vernon dan Sophia.

Sejak pertama kali tinggal di Seoul, keluarga Chwe sudah mempekerjakan Nyonya Boo dan beberapa orang lain sebagai pekerja di rumah besar mereka. Tugas mereka dibagi, ada bagian bersih-bersih ruangan, bagian menjaga keamanan, dan bagian memasak seperti yang Nyonya Boo lakukan. Nyonya Boo betah bekerja bersama keluarga Chwe karena mereka memberinya upah layak serta mengijinkannya dan Seungkwan tinggal di tempat yang manusiawi _(karena rumahnya mengalami kebakaran yang menghabiskan seluruh dagangannya dan menewaskan suaminya diawal tahun 2017)._

"Seungkwanie! Tolong buatkan bumbu kimchi!"

"Iya, Eomma!"

Dan sebagai anak berbakti, Seungkwan senantiasa membantu ibunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah keluarga Chwe. Lagipula dia sudah lulus SMA dan sedang menunggu panggilan kerja, jadi meringankan pekerjaan Nyonya Boo sama sekali tak memberatkannya.

Melihat kegigihan gadis semuda Seungkwan bekerja membantu ibunya membuat hati Nyonya Chwe tersentuh. Jadilah setiap bulan dia tak hanya menggaji Nyonya Boo, tapi juga memberi Nona Boo upah yang pantas. Seungkwan sangat berterima kasih dan menabung gajinya selama hampir dua belas bulan ini untuk biaya melanjutkan kuliah bisnis ditahun 2018 _(karena dia tak mungkin menjadi upik abu selamanya dan dia tidak akan rela membiarkan ibunya yang semakin menua terus jadi pembantu)._

Namun, cita-cita Seungkwan seolah diuji saat anak majikannya, alias Pangeran Vernon, secara tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya.

.

Seungkwan sedang membawa keranjang berisi cucian kotor saat sendal rumahnya tak sengaja terpeleset di tangga.

"Akh!"

"Awas, Nona Boo!"

Alih-alih jatuh dan bergulingan di tangga, Seungkwan malah merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh menahan pinggangnya.

Keranjangnya jatuh ke anak tangga paling bawah. Pakaian kotornya berhamburan. Tapi, Seungkwan tak peduli karena wajah tampan pemuda blasteran yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan sedetikpun.

Dengan kuat dan penuh kehati-hatian, Vernon menggendong tubuh Seungkwan ala bridal style dari anak tangga teratas hingga terbawah.

Dalam gendongan Vernon, Seungkwan merona sampai kedua telinganya semerah udang rebus.

"T -Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku, Tuan Muda..."

"Eiy, jangan sekaku itu!" Vernon menurunkan tubuh Seungkwan, lalu menunjukkan senyuman yang langsung membidik panah cinta ke hati si gadis polos. "Saat tak ada orang begini, panggil saja aku Vernon. Kan kita seumuran!"

"B -Baiklah, Beononie..."

Cara Seungkwan mengucapkan namanya sangat lucu, membuat Vernon gemas dan melayangkan cubitan di sisi pipi lembut Nona Boo.

"Aku menyukaimu, Seungkwan. Ah, tidak, maksudku..."

Pemuda blasteran Korea-Inggris yang ketampanan, kelembutan caranya memperlakukan wanita, dan keramahannya membuat Seungkwan jatuh hati itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin berlian.

"Sejak kamu bekerja di sini setahun lalu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu! Dan ditahun baru ini, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istriku..."

Diserang kejutan bertubi-tubi begini sukses membuat Seungkwan sesak napas.

 _"Omo! Omo! Omo!"_

Gadis berwajah bulat itu berusaha menenangkan keterkejutannya sementara pemuda di hadapannya telah berhasil memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Vernon meletakkan lututnya di lantai, berlutut bak ksatria yang berhadapan dengan putri kerajaan tercintanya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Seungkwan seperti seorang gentleman.

"Maukah kau menjadi ratuku, _Princess Boo_?"

"Tapi..." Seungkwan menggigiti bibirnya karena gugup. "Aku tak bisa, Beononie!"

Vernon menunjukkan sepasang mata sedih nan kecewa yang mengubur Seungkwan dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu menolakku? Apa kurangnya aku didalam hidupmu?"

"Tidak, Beononie, kamu tak punya kekurangan. Kamu tampan. Kamu baik. Kamu mencintaiku, dan akupun mencintaimu. Hanya saja, rasanya sekarang aku belum pantas untuk bersanding denganmu..."

Seungkwan melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Vernon sambil mengunci pemuda itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu adalah pangeran, sedangkan aku cuma cinderella tak berguna yang tidak memiliki gelar sarjana dan menjadi pembantu di rumahmu..."

"Seungkwan, aku tidak peduli kamu siapa, karena yang kutahu hanya kamu yang kucintai!"

"Tidak, Beononie. Kamu adalah pemuda baik dan berkelas yang sepantasnya mendapatkan gadis baik dan berkelas juga. Jadi..."

Seungkwan menubruk tubuh Vernon, mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan penuh kasih, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di sisi telinga si pemuda blasteran.

"Pilihanmu cuma ada dua. Menikahiku besok kemudian membiayai kuliahku, atau membiarkanku kuliah menggunakan uang tabunganku sendiri lalu menikahiku beberapa tahun lagi."

Vernon membalas pelukan Seungkwan seraya menjatuhkan kecupan di atas dahinya.

"Aku memilih opsi pertama, karena membiayai kuliahmu takkan jadi masalah dan kamu terlalu menggoda hingga aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menjadikanmu sebagai ratu dalam hidupku!"

Seungkwan tersenyum bahagia. Dia tak sabar ingin tahun segera berganti agar dia bisa mengganti marganya dari Boo ke Chwe, dan berganti status dari pembantu menjadi _princess._

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
